


Awakening

by Andraste



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-24
Updated: 2005-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/pseuds/Andraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drusilla comes to herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakening

She opens her eyes as it gets dark, feeling cosy and content for the first time in an age. It's been ever so long since she was properly rested, but now she feels as though she's slept the clock round in her own bed at home.

There is no bed here, but she stretches and sighs, comfortable. The pictures in her head told her what would happen, and now that it has she finds she doesn't mind a bit.

By and by, she'll get up out of her new-dug resting place, like the rising sun that she'll never see again.


End file.
